Jet Stingray
' Jet Stingray', known as Jet Stingren (ジェット・スティングレン) in Japan, is a stingray-based member of the Repliforce, who were labeled Maverick because of their desire for independence. Dedicated to his military career, he worked his way up the ranks to become a member of the Repliforce's navy. He had great respect for both General and Colonel, so when General announced his move for Reploid independence there were no question to where his loyalties lay. When the coup began, as a diversion he attacked a city's underground power station creating chaos to draw in the Maverick Hunters. Power & Abilities *He poses excellent mobility as he can dash in either the water or air (Zero will learn this technique called Hienkyaku). He can also perform "crashing" attacks while dashing with extreme speed. *He can create a vacuum from his right arm to pull his opponent in. *He can summon robotic stingrays (X will gain this weapon called Ground Hunter). Strategy His weapon, Ground Hunter, is basically small robotic stingrays that run along the ground and up walls seeking out their target. There are two types of miniature stingrays that Jet will release: blue that he will release from above in sets of four and red which he will start releasing when his health meter changes to yellow. These cause more damage and will also drop down once they are above the player rather than once they run into the far wall. He is incredibly fast and will try to body tackle his opponent from any direction. Jet will also use the jet fan equipped on his arm to pull his opponent in. Ice weapons will freeze him momentarily and interrupt his attacks. X can use a well timed Frost Tower to bring him down. With Zero , using Hyouretsuzan on Jet Stingray takes practice. A popular strategy is to have both Hyouretsuzan and Kūenbu. Double jump when Jet approaches, and then use Hyouretsuzan. One method that can reliably freeze him is to stick to the wall behind Jet and use Hyouretsuzan once he descends to use his fan, however this can only be used once he is below half health. If the player has Rakuhouha, it can be used to destroy the Ground Hunters in a tight situation as well as deal moderate damage. While Zero is performing the move he is also invincible, so there is no need to fear Jet Stingray's diving attack. Most bosses show the ability that you will gain during the battle. X's Ground Hunter is obviously the mini-stingrays Jet fires himself. Zero's air dash, or Hienkyaku, is of course based on Jet Stingray's mobility. It is interesting to note that Jet Stingray's tail does not have a hitbox, either when he is stationary or diving. Data Stage description: Repliforce decimated the city and left. Pursue them aboard the Land Chaser. Stage enemies Enemies in Jet Stingray's stage, the Marine Base: *Hover Gunner *Hornet *Jet Stingray himself will chase you in the middle of his stage. Use the Ride Chaser's charge ability to get him off your back for a moment. Dialogues When Playing as X Jet Stingray: I'm impressed that you found me... But your search is over. Get ready X! When Playing as Zero Jet Stingray: Argh! He's still after me! Enough already. We settle this now! Other Media Archie Comics Jet Stingray would be among the many Mavericks recreated and unleashed by Sigma-2 in order to invade various worlds through the Genesis Portals so that Sigma could use the Unity Engines to drain their energies and gain god-like power. Gallery Trivia *Though Jet Stingray attacks the player with yellow Ground Hunters while chasing them in his stage, he never uses them in his boss fight. Conversely, he uses red Ground Hunters in his boss fight but does not use the yellow ones. *His original Japanese lines painted him as eloquent and boastful, making no implications of hiding and was instead impressed X could catch up to his speed. *His recorded lines included, "With the pride of my army, I shall obliterate you!" "I have seen jellyfish made of sterner stuff," and "Farewell... May you fade alongside the ocean debris." *In Ace Attorney 6, another Capcom game, when the character Pees'lubn Andistan'dhin starts playing heavy metal, the guitar chords on the background sound almost identical to Jet Stingray's theme. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Reploids Category:Repliforce Category:Team Villalba Category:Fishes Category:Animals Category:Heros Category:Robots Category:Mavericks